Killer Love- Killer Croc x OC- 2
by poison-and-pixiedust
Summary: They called him a monster, so a monster he became. Killer Croc. Waylon Jones. They never knew him. He wanted someone to hold. Someone to love him, but nobody could ever love him. Sometimes assassins don't look very assassiny. Devon, she looked like a pixie, an imp, a nymph. And she was. Or at least she acted like it with all the mischief she caused. DDLG/BDSM/POLYAMORY/VIOLENCE
1. 1: Welcoming Committee

Gotham was always a murky place, a backend corner of New York. Certainly not a holiday destination. But then again, Devon Babineaux never really followed the norm. So, when she decided she needed a vacation, she picked Gotham.

Now you need to understand that a vacation for Devon is killing whoever she wants instead of who she's hired to kill.

Devon, for her petite stature and chaotic ways was dubbed 'Sprite', but to her friends (if she had any left) she was nicknamed Dove.

Devon skipped through the streets of Gotham, humming sweetly to herself. You see, Dove is what you would call a little, but unlike many littles she doesn't hide it from the world. When she feels the urge to be in little space she is in little space. No matter what. And as she skipped through the backstreets of Gotham, coated in blood, that is exactly the mindframe she was in. Now, along with being a little, it is important to note that Devon Babineaux was a straight up brat. Don't get me wrong, she could be the sweetest little thing ever, but she was also the most stubborn.

Stubbornness is the reason she refused to change out of her cropped tops and shorts since leaving California, even though New York was way colder. Even now she wore a light pink t-shirt tucked into blue denim shorts. The t-shirt had a faded picture of dumbo and blood splatters on it. She wore light galaxy (with a pink basis) Converse, with pink laces.

"You're covered in blood." A female voice stopped her mid skip. She turned to face the figure.

The woman had pale blonde hair, pink cheeks and red lips. She was wrapped up in a large hoodie that clearly was not hers and tight jeans that beautifully accentuated her figure. Fluffy socks and sneakers were trying to save her feet from the bitter, biting, cold breeze. Devon knew who she was. She wasn't stupid, she'd done her research- not that any research needed to be done to know who Trine Alani was.

"Yep!" Dove chirped back cheerfully. She grinned at Trine, "I'm Devon, wanna be my friend?"

Trine studied her for a moment. After some time of silence, she shrugged, "Okay. I'm Trine."

Devon rolled her eyes playfully, "Well, everyone knows that, silly!" Devon froze when the gun was pressed to her temple. Finally, Harley had been lurking for too long.

"What's ya name?" Harley demanded.

"D'you wanna know my full name, my nickname, or what the boring people dubbed me?" Devon hummed happily.

Harley raised an eyebrow, "All of 'em."

"Devon Elliott Babineaux- my parents wanted a boy. I would wave but you'd probably shoot me. My friends called me Dove. And the boring people dubbed me Sprite! Like the drink." Devon checked off in a happy voice.

Harley's gun didn't lower, "I heard o' ya. You're a hitman." Harley's tone was dangerous.

"I'm on vacation." Devon shrugged cheerily. Harley studied her closely before she lowered her gun. Harley kew that she'd have pulled out a weapon by now if she wanted to.

Harley wrapped her arms around her wife's waist. She studied the new woman carefully, taking note of her expressions and body language. The girl was petite, shorter than Trine was. Barely over five foot. The hair was cropped close to her scalp, and made her features look even more fairy like. Her eyes were a dark brown, her hair was black. She was beautiful.

Whilst Harley studied Devon, Devon studied Harley. The Clown Queen of Gotham. A legend in her own right. Her hair was currently red with black stripes here and there. She wore ridiculously high heels that Devon would never be able to sit in, let alone walk. She must have incredible balance, Devon noted thoughtfully.

"You're a little." Trine burst through the other two women's thoughts excitedly. She'd never met another little before but she was certain that that was what Dove was. She wasn't completely sure why she was certain, all Trine knew was that she was positive that she was right.

"Really? Never would've guessed." Devon teased good naturedly. Giving Trine a playful smile.

Harley snorted, relaxing a bit, "You're a brat." She tutted the petite woman. Clicking her tongue at her.

Devon grinned at her and winked, "Where's the fun in being good?" Harley cackled as Trine giggled happily.

Harley looked over the little through the corner of her eye. She tutted silently. She didn't enjoy the conclusions she came to. She knew she'd be needing to have a chat with Mr J about the new little ones the scene. Brats had to be dealt with a certain way to get things done quickly, easily and without a tantrum.

"All that blood looks good on you. Really brings out your eyes." She teased, in her usual purring predatory voice. " But ya look mighty cold." Devon looked down at her outfit and shrugged. "How's about you come to the club with us and we get you dressed up into something warm?" Harley almost swore, the minute she saw the change in Devon. The only thing that held her back from cussing up a storm was that it wouldn't do to be swearing in front of two littles.

Before, Harley's eyes Devon's muscles coiled and tensed. Devon's face hardened as she studied the little and her mama. She knew Harley meant no harm, just had natural caregiver instincts, but Dove had rules- and that would break two of them.

"Know what? I'm good." She gave an excellent fake grin to Harley before turning to face Trine, "If you wanna hang with another little for a bit, come find me. I'll be around for a while."

"How do I find you?" Trine asked confusedly.

"Your partners run this whole place," Devon shrugged, "Can't be too hard." With no further words nor explanations Sprite fled into the shadows. Before long she was causing trouble and death elsewhere. Devon grinned wickedly. She was definitely going to like it here.


	2. 2: Because This Is How Friendship Works

The night was murky in Gotham. The smoke clouds from countless factories polluted the air, coving the sky. The bright city lights were the only guidance in the desolate city. The stars covered by the toxic gasses and false bright lights. Headlights shone beams on the dirt riddled roads. Tires splashing through puddles and the occasional party were the only noises to be heard.

Up atop one of the many skyscrapers sat a shadow. A shadow that could bring fear to the hearts of villians everywhere. Devon observed the bat. He was moping she deduced. Tutting as she watched him stare at nothingness. His dramatic position and the hit of the bitter breeze made it look as if he were posing for some photo shoot. Devon rolled her eyes. Silently the little hopped from roof to roof, uncaring of the blood that still coated her.

Devon dropped down when she reached his side. She sat with her feet dangling off the edge of the building. The Bat had tensed once he noticed her arrival, but he said nothing. Instead he watched the petite woman carefully. She didn't care.

Finally the chocolate eyes pierced into him, her gaze not faltering as she studied him. "You okay, honey?" She asked in a friendly way.

"You're Sprite." His deep gravely voice stated the obvious as he stared dumbfoundedly at her.

Internally Devon sighed. 'Really? No shit.' She thought sarcastically to herself. Still, she merely smiled pleasantly and shrugged her shoulders at him. "Never really understood that pseudonym." She turned her head, looking over the darkened city, glancing curiously at the road, very far bellow. Idly she wondered if it was certain someone would die from this height, or merely break all of their bones. She entertained the thought of sliding of the edge and finding out but soon shrugged it away. She had things to do.

"You're a murderer." Batman continued, as if she hadn't realised. Devon simply gave him an unimpressed look. And here she thought he might actually be clever. Guess not.

She turned to look at him again, an eyebrow raised in absent minded curiosity, "Well, sweetie, from what I heardsies, recently so are you. Broke that no killing thing." Her voice sung the tutting. She cared neither about the lives lost or his broken rules. Everyone breaks their own rules eventually. It's inevitable. She internally sighed and thought of her own rules. She wondered when she would break them.

It took Devon a while to notice Batman's lack of response. He didn't answer, didn't show a visible reaction. He just stared out into the darkness. Devon could practically feel his brain working in overdrive. "You wanna talk about it, hun?" She offered softly. She playfully nudged his arm with hers.

Batman was truthfully not going to answer. Telling a psychotic maniac his problems never once crossed his mind. Instead he planned in simply leaving. But his limbs didn't move. Before he could even process what he was doing, he spoke the words that had haunted him since before Harley Quinn, the Joker and Trine's wedding. "I love her."

Nonplussed, Devon shrugged, "Lucky you."

Batman had been expecting something else. He was sure what, but he expected something- more. "She's a criminal." He pointed out, wondering if he'd get a better reaction.

Devon snorted and rolled her eyes. "Technically being a vigilante, is a criminal offence. So, so are you." She patted his legs with little care and lots of patronisation.

"Her best friend is Harley Quinn." He revealed, as if this ought to make the assassin outraged or shocked.

Devon turned her head to him. She cooked it to the side, looking like a confused puppy. "There a reason we're not saying Kitty Cat's name?"

Not for the first time Batman startled. "How did you...?"

"I did my research." Devon shrugged and patted his leg again in reassurance. "Don't worry, Bruce."

Batman startled yet again. Devon couldn't figure out why he continued to be surprised. He sighed in resignation, "Do all villains know who I am?"

"In fairness we know who most you types are," Devon turned away from him in favour of looking of the dank city. "But you'll seem to enjoy hiding yourselves so much that we just leave you be." Devon never did truly understand the secret identity thing, but whatever.

Devon soon got bored of the echoing silence. "So." She drawled. "Selina?"

"Her best friends husband is my worst enemy?" Bit the way Bruce said it now sounded like a question. It was as if Devon had confused him on where he ought to stand on things. She blended black and white and made a brilliant grey. But, still, grey had never looked good on him.

"Really?" Devon was finally shocked. She looked over at Bruce and frowned, "I thought you and Mr King were friends." She admitted as she studied the vigilante.

Bruce have her a confused look back, although the mask blocked off much of his expression. Still, the eyes are key. "Of course not. I arrested-"

"And let him escape." Devon cut of his argument rather quickly. "And let him kill." She listed. She shrugged, "The criminals of Gotham are all pretty famous and- if you did your job well- they wouldn't be." She said this with no judgement, the way one might say 'the sky is blue' and 'ice is cold'.

"I'm trying my best." He bemoaned tiredly. He ran a gloved hand over his masked face.

"Aren't we all?" She smiled softly. 'Poor thing,' she thought, 'I broke him.'

"You here to kill me?" He finally asked, his eyes studying her blood splattered figure.

"Why does everyone always assume that?" Devon whined indignantly. A small pout rested on her lips, her face scrunched up adorably.

"You're a hitman." Batman said as if it was obvious (which it really was).

Devon snorted, half amused, half affronted. "As if my marks would be alive long enough to speak to me."

Batman had no response to that. Instead he heaved a heavy sigh. "You're odd." He stated to the little.

"Oh, honey." She smiled patronisingly, "So are you." He stated at her she jumped up. "See ya later alligator!" She sang and wiggled her fingers at him. With that she skipped off, jumping silently, roof to roof, until the darkness encompassed her.

"Dove!" The yell startled Devon awake. With a groan she pulled herself up. Heedless of her attire she stumbled to the door of her apartment.

"I was asleep." She groaned at Trine as she opened the door. The other little looked far too chipper for that early in the morning.

"It's midday." Trine laughed as she looked over Devon's outfit- or, rather, lack of an outfit. The shorter little was wearing white lace lingerie and matching white lace thigh high stockings.

"And I got to bed like an hour ago." Devon droned, bleary eyed. "Come in." She told Trine, stepping to the side. Once the perky girl was in the door, Devon swung it closed.

"Mama and Daddy are gonna be coming to." Trine informed Devon, who'd disappeared into her bedroom. "Uh, is that okay?" She checked as an after thought.

"Sure, honey." Devon grumbled, as she pulled on an oversized, light blue, knitted sweater over her lingerie.

"You're kind of grouchy." Trine informed Devon cheerily.

"Not a morning person." Mumbled Devon, as she messed with where some of her stuff lay.

"It's not morning." Trine grinned at her.

"And they say I'm a brat." Devon mutter and rolled her eyes. She pushed her long sleeves midway up her lower arm. "Want a drink?" She offered.

"Ooh! Please!" Trine bounced excitedly- she really had looked forward to meeting up with the other little. The week had been such a long wait.

"Glass, plastic cup or sippy cup?" Devon offered, still mostly asleep.

Trine lit up happily, "Sippy please!"

"Water, milk, orange juice, or pineapple juice?" Devon said, as if she was reading them off a list.

"Orange please." Trine chirped.

"You can sit down, you know?" Devon smirked, eyeing the couch behind Trine.

Trine blushed, suddenly slightly shy, "Thanks." She smiled sheepishly as she went to sit down.

"No problem, sweetie." Devon said, passing Trine a Lilo and Stitch sippy cup. Trine giggled happily at it.

A cheerful pattern knocked at the door and Devon internally groaned. It was too early for happy people. It's was too early for any people.

"That'll be Harls and J." Trine helpfully informed the very grumpy Devon. Sluggishly Devon walked to the door.

"Hi." She muttered to the pair as she opened her door.

"Hello, dollface." The tattooed face of the Joker smiled manically at her. Before the duo swept into her apartment.

"Sure, come right in." She muttered. Harley and Joker ignored the rude comment.

Swing the door shut, Trine shuffled around. She grabbed herself an Alice in Wonderland sippy cup and her Jellycat octopus- October.

Grabbing a bottle of whiskey, she filled the sippy cup with it, before curling up on an armchair opposite the trio.

"That's healthy." Joker commented with his usual predatory purr.

"Glad we agree." Devon grinned in a cheeky, tired way.

The quartet spent several hours talking before the littles finally grew bored. What is the cure to boredom? A tea party. To be more precise, a little's tea party.

The quartet sat crisscross on the floor, Joker and Harley the only ones allowed to poor the teapot (for there really was tea in it). The littles and several stuffies sat in a circle with the two caregivers. Trine and Devon had become fast friends, and currently couldn't stop the bursts of giggles escaping their cheerful mouths.

Devon and Trine were making faces at each other when Devon suddenly said: "Don't stick me with that tranquiliser or I swear to sugerplums, imma pitch a fit." Harley slowly receded the tranquiliser dart from where it hovered behind Devon's neck.

Harley gave no apologies and Devon expected none, instead the quartet simply continued their play, the dart not mentioned again.

It was only a couple of minutes later when the edges of Devon's vision began to blur. In her head she cursed her own stupidity.

"You put it in my drink." She said without malice or anger.

"Sorry, doll." Joker shrugged. He caught her unconscious body as it fell.

Devon groaned as she woke. She glanced around the room. It was pretty plain, although Devon noted Harley sat near her. "Now that was just mean. Couldn't've done something nice, like get me blind ass drunk?" Devon complained good naturedly.

"Morning, Dove." Harley grinned.

"Not cool, Harley." Devon tutted as she sat up on the double bed.

Harley handed Devon some painkillers and water. She made sure the other woman drank the whole glass before she began to talk. "You gotta understand, that this is our town, and a vulnerable little makes our brainies go too haywire. Then we can't run things proper."

Devon snorted. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Queeny, but I'm not vulnerable." She sassed grumpily.

"I'll put it a different, ah, way for yeh." Harley said in a voice that made her victims run for the hills.

"Uh huh." Devon prompted, not particularly caring.

"You're new. Our baby wants ta be your friend. You're gonna be staying here so we can have a looksy at you." Harley purred like a predator chasing prey, but knowing they've already won.

"Sounds dull." Devon shrugged, her nose wrinkled up in a look of mild disgust.

"Weren't asking." Harley sang with a beaming grin shining on her face.

"I got that." Devon snorted, studying the clowns expression and body language. "Whatever, I can't be bothered so let's go with your out of whack plan."

"Glad we could come to an agreement." Harley grinned happily.

"But two things." Devon warned seriously, "I'm not your little. You don't get to tell me what to do or issue out reprimands or punishments."

"Deal." Harley agreed easily. She'd expected no less.

"Good." Devon chirped. "Now I'm going out. Got a vacation to have. Caio!" Devon skipped out, not even bothering to change.

"You're covered in blood again." Trine greeted Devon when she finally got back to the trios home.

"Yeah." Devon nodded, glancing over her stained sweater and thigh high. Rips laddered the stockings, the blood on the bottom of them was partly her own, frome scrapes due to lack of shoes. "It happens." She shrugged.

"Once you've cleaned up, d'you wanna play?" Trine offered with an excited smile.

"Ooh, what we playin'?" Devon grinned cheerily.

"Dress up?" Trine offered shyly

"Yay!" Devon squealed, skipping to her a signed room to change. Trine followed happily after her.


	3. 3: Flower Child, Sexy Pixie & Teddy Bear

"Please come with us!" Trine begged Devon for the millionth time. Devon was being as stubborn and petulant as she could, but Trine was innocently pouting at her. Over the past few days the two littles personalities had not clashed so much as they did in this moment. It was the innocent flower versus the badass brat.

Harley and Joker's eyes flicker between the two. Trine was hanging off of Dove's arm and Dove was glaring straight at her. Harley and Joker shared an amused look, curious as to how this would end.

After several minutes of a staring competition, Devon huffed and rolled her eyes. Her nose wrinkled in disgust as she took in their clothing. Trine was wearing a floaty light pink lace dress with a matching flower hairband. Nude high heels graced her feet. She reminded Devon of a fairy. Harley was wearing a tight red dress with black mesh over it and black sparkly heels. Joker wore a gold and black blazer- bearing his chest, dark purple dress pants and black dress shoes.

"Do I have to wear a dress?" Devon grouched glaring at the offending dresses.

"No!" Trine exclaimed immediately. "Where whatever you want!"

Dove sighed and walked away, "Give me a minute to change." She muttered before disappearing down the corridor.

Harley wolf whistled when she got sight of Devon. "Well don' you look like a sexy lil' pixie!" She called. Trine and Joker looked up from where they were playing a clapping game.

Trine skipped over to Dove, dancing around her. "You look so pretty!" Trine squealed.

Devon looked down at her outfit in confusion. She wore a bralette with blue, purple, black and green painted feathers, leather pants and black heels. "I just got changed." She shrugged.

"Come on girlies, let's go." Joker ushered them all to the door. Frost opened the car doors for them and away they went.

Devon's hips twirled as she and Trine danced in the club. The music pounded through them. The Smile And Grin was completely pact. Trine was spinning in a floaty manner around Devon, who's own body was moving and rolling like a siren. The pair drew the rooms eyes towards them in appreciation. Harley was dancing up in one of the cages, working chains like a pole. From her vantage point she could keep a keen eye on the littles, and anyone idiotic enough to allow their hands to wander.

Dove laughed, feeling extremely dizzy, and pulled Trine to the bar. The two girls grinned at each other, the vibe of the bar raising their moods sky high.

Devon gave the barman devilish grin before ordering, "I'll get three shots of vodka and a rum and coke." Devon glanced at Trine, "And a Sex on the Beach for the fairy princess." She nodded her head in Trine's direction.

As quickly as the shots were poured Dove had down them. Taking her rum and coke in her right hand, she passed Trine her cocktail with her left. Devon leant against the bar carelessly, Trine copying the action.

Trine took a sip of her drink, "How'd you know I'd like this?" She shouted to Dove over the music and chatter.

"I didn't." Dove called back. The two girls chatted as they finished their drinks.

"Come on!" Trine said once she'd finished her third cocktail. She grabbed Devon's arm, dragging the slightly taller girl onto the dance floor. Dove laughed happily as she was dragged off.

The two girls were all twirls and hips and spins hypnotising all the eyes that fell upon them. They giggled and chatted and flowed free to the beat of the bass. Any wondering hands quickly regretted their decisions as Dove would leave them bruised, and in some cases broken. This ensure the two girls were left alone as they enjoyed their evening.

Finally Dove noticed the yawns slipping past Trine's lips. She grabbed the blonde's hand and guided her to the backroom. The goon allowed them entry, opening and shutting the door behind them. Frost stood behind where the Joker was sat, Harley sprawled out on his lap. On the sofa sat three other guys. Devon eyed them. They were very pretty, she decided.

"Well, well, well. Look who's finally joined us." The Joker smirked. Leaning forward and taking Trine into his right arm, he sat her on the opposite knee to Harley.

Dove shrugged, "Flower Child was tired, thought I'd return her to the adults." She waved her hand vaguely around the room, her mind already wandering in boredom. "Imma head back out."

Joker clicked his tongue against his teeth, "Not on your own you ain't, doll."

Devon shrugged carelessly, "Sounds dull."

Joker's eyes narrowed at her dangerously, "Your such a brat." He growled.

Dove gave him a blinding grin, "Thank you!" His eyes darkened at her. For several minutes the two simply stared at each other. Dove looked away first. With a sigh she scanned the room.

She considered the three men sat opposite the Joker, Harley and Trine. One was bald, with a black goatee. His expression was serious and stern. He was handsome, sure, with clear muscles and guns galore but he seemed too strict for her. Too stern.

The next man looked ragged and rough. She could smell the tobacco and beer on him from where she stood. He seemed like a bad influence, like her. She'd look into him later, she decided. He seemed fun. Yes, she thought the two of them could be great friends.

The last man was her favourite. He looked like a large cuddly teddy bear. Sitting down, he reached just past her shoulder. He was (in her opinion) the prettiest of the three. His bulky figure perfect for cuddling or for rough housing. He interested her.

Sashaying up him, Devon grabbed his large hand and pulled at him, hinting for him to get up. "Come on." She commanded him with slight whine in her voice.

He gave her a placating smile that people reserve for children, "Where we going?" He asked, standing up.

"To dance." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world- and, to her, it was. She looked up at his 6'2 height from her own 5'3. He grunted his agreement, offering her his arm. "I gotta take someone or Mr J'll get all grumpy and growly and you look nice."

"I look nice?" He asked in amusement as he led her to the door.

"Your very pretty." She nodded seriously. Loud laughter chuckled from Croc's lips.

"What's your name, firefly?" Croc asked. As they reached the dance floor.

"Devon. Or Dove." Dove chirped, "What's yours, pretty boy?"

"Croc." He grunted, spinning Devon in circles which had her giggling.

As she stopped and fell into him, hands on his chest. She grinned cheekily at him, "I prefer Pretty Boy." Croc growled playfully at her.

The duo danced the rest of the night away. Laughs and drinks and dizziness ended when the sun began to rise and Croc carried Devon to Joker's car. Doing up her seat belt before the car drove off. The beginning had finally begun.


End file.
